Mickey's Parrot
Mickey's Parrot is a color Mickey Mouse cartoon that was released to theaters on September 9, 1938. Plot The short begins on a dark and stormy night. A loaded moving truck is driving down the street, with a parrot singing "Blow The Man Down" in a cage in the back. Suddenly, the truck hits a bump, annoying the parrot, and another bump in the road knocks the parrot's cage off the truck and right outside a house. The parrot decides to head to it in order to get out of the storm. Meanwhile, inside the house, Pluto and Mickey are listening to a radio program, having a nice quiet evening, until a news flash hits the air waves saying that the notorious killer named "Machine Gun" Butch shot his way out of jail. The announcer tells the listeners to be on alert, because he could be in any location. Mickey barricades the door, draws the curtains, and grabs a double barrel gun in panic. Meanwhile, the parrot enters Mickey's house through the basement window, and the noise he makes spooks Mickey and Pluto, thinking that it might be "Machine Gun" Butch. While the parrot climbs through the venting in the basement, Mickey goes to the basement in order to investigate the noise. However, he mistakes a pair of shoes that get caught on the back end of his gun for Pluto's footsteps, until he realizes that it's not Pluto. He peeks down between his legs, and notices the shoes, thinking that Butch is right behind him. He turns around, but ends up swinging the shoes around his neck, causing him to panic and think that Butch has him. Mickey gets spooked even more when he mistakes light-bulbs crashing to the ground as gun shots. Meanwhile, the parrot emerges from the vents and finds a can of fish food in a cabinet. While trying to open it, he makes Pluto think that the fish, who is on top of the cabinet the parrot is in, is talking wise to him, the same thing happens with the fish. More mayhem ensues a turkey ends up falling on to the parrot after he leaves the cabinet and scares Pluto with his new disguise. But soon, Pluto finds the parrot out of his disguise and chases him down. The noise then gets to Mickey, who climbs through the vents and finds Pluto instead of Butch, like he hoped he would find. Meanwhile, the parrot finds and tips over a jar of popcorn kernels, causing them to fall onto a hot surface and start popping. The noise causes Pluto and Mickey to duck for cover, thinking that the sound is gunshots. Mickey then fires at the source of the sound, causing the parrot to surrender. But as soon as Mickey get a look at who he fired at, he realizes that the parrot was causing all the noise. The parrot, revealing his name to be Paulie, asks for a cracker, and Mickey happily gives him some, however, Pluto growls at him, causing Paulie to stuff them all into Pluto's mouth. Trivia * The clip where Mickey and Pluto investigate the noise in the basement has been seen in both'' Disney's Halloween Treat, and ''A Disney Halloween. * Years after its release, the double barrel gun that Mickey had in the short was replaced by a broom in order for the short to be aired on television. Category:Movies